Game FAQ
A helpful FAQ about DarkOrbit, an online browser game from Bigpoint. Q. What do I do? A. Left click to fly your ship, earn experience points by shooting Alien with various weapons. Collect boxes that are full of rewards and also collect cargo that is dropped from destroyed enemies. Q. Why am I losing honor points, or why is my honor negative? A. This usually means you are taking other people's cargo from their kills, most of the time you'll be attacked by your own company if you steal cargo. Q. What is the fastest way to earn Credits? A. A great article: How to Make Money explains this in further detail. Q. What is the fastest way to earn Uridium? A. The most efficient way to earn uridium is by purchasing it with real money. To do this, go to the Uridium page, then choose how much you would like to buy. The free way of doing so would be to hunt Alien, complete Quests, or collect many Bonus Boxes. Q. Who are my allies and enemies? A. Player's names in blue are your allies (in your company) while player's names in red are your enemies (players in a different company.) Someone's name in green indicates they are a member of your clan. Q. What are Jackpot Dollars for? A. There is a Jackpot Battle every month, and if you are the last one left on the battle map, then you win however much you have in Jackpot Dollars. Q. How do I get Hit-Points (HP) back? A. By purchasing a repair robot which repairs your ship to full health. To do so, you click the CPU button, then click the repair bot. This will slowly heal your HP to full. You will not be able to repair if you are moving, firing, or being fired upon. Changing configurations, settings, or occasional resets on the server will stop your repair. Q. What are honor points for? A. Well, the more honor points you have the more your raw material (Ore) sells for, and it also makes you look good. This also helps you increase your rank which is the miltary style badge on the left side of your name. Q. How do I join a clan? A. On the main page, click Clan, then click on the clan list, find a clan to apply to, then write a brief summary why you would want to join (optional) and your application is sent to the clan leader; who is the one to accept or decline. It costs 50,000 credits to apply to a clan. Q. What do I do when my cargo is full, or where do I go to get rid of it? A. On your home map (base, which would be either 1-1, 2-1, or 3-1, click the two arrows that face each other that say 'sell resources', then sell whatever material you would like to. Q. How do I get my ship to go faster? A. Purchase speed generators from 'Generators' in the Shop. Then head on over to Equipment and equip them to your generator slots. Q. How do I shoot blue/green/white laser batteries? A. To shoot blue, you must fill all laser slots on your ship (not including drones) with LF-3 lasers. To shoot green, you must have all LF-3, then use x3 ammunition. To shoot white, you must use x4 ammunition. More info on this can be found in Laser Colors. And a thing most new players do is repairing their Credit bought ships with Uridium. It is generally much easier to use Credits to repair them, due to Uridium being much valuable. A Phoenix ship is free, so if all goes wrong, a Phoenix can't.